Autos, lobos y Bella, la no policia
by weasleymadchen
Summary: One-shot. Situado en Luna Nueva. Bella y Jake pasean por la playa de La Push hablando sobre su futuro. -¿Y tú? ¿has pensado en algo?... -Si... -Ah si? ¿qué cosa? ...- Autos, lobos y Bella, la no policía…esa es la idea básica de mi vida.


_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece.. Twilight (personajes, lugares, etc incluidos) salió de la imaginación de S. Meyer : )_

**AUTOS, LOBOS Y BELLA, LA NO POLICIA**

Jacob había ido a buscarme a casa a eso de las 2 de la tarde. Luego de decirle a Charlie que regresaría para hacerle algo de cenar y de que él replicara un demasiado amable "No te preocupes hija, voy a pedir una pizza. Ve a divertirte con Jake, sólo vuelve antes de medianoche."; el hombre lobo y yo caminábamos por la playa de la Push escuchando el pacífico sonido de las olas mientras conversábamos sobre nuestras escuelas.

- Pronto te vas a graduar Bells… y no te veo muy estudiosa que digamos- me dijo con una media sonrisa

- Tu tampoco eres la responsabilidad en persona Jake- traté de defenderme

- Claro que no… sería ir contra mi propia naturaleza- comentó y ambos reímos –pero en serio – siguió después de un minuto - no tienes grandes planes para el futuro?

- No, en realidad no- contesté con sinceridad, ¿qué iba a hacer al salir del instituto? No me había puesto a pensar en eso en todo el año escolar… bueno, obviamente en mi etapa zombi no pensaba en nada… y luego Jake había llegado y había colmado mi vida de intentos por disfrutar el presente, por divertirnos y vivir el hoy. El futuro se había vuelto algo completamente incierto… y poco importante es realidad.

- No creo que Charlie se ponga muy feliz por eso- me reprochó y volví a sentir que él ganaba años, como cada vez que me cuidaba y protegía, que era seguido pero no demasiado porque Jacob no era de esos amigos que te hostigan a hacer las cosas bien y correctamente siempre como si fueran tu madre, él era de esos maravillosos amigos que te dejan caer y equivocarte y reírte de eso, levantarte y aprender. Volteé mi cabeza hacia él, no bromeaba con lo que había dicho, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Levanté una ceja y comprendió mi expresión.- Vamos, todo padre quiere que sus hijos triunfen en la vida y no cometan sus errores… como quedarse por siempre en un pueblito con un trabajo rutinario y mal pagado

- Ser policía no es rutinario… es arriesgado, bueno en Forks no pasan muchas cosas, pero aún así…

- Yo estaba pensando más bien en tu trabajo en la tienda de los Newton. Bells, tu jamás podrías tener un empleo tan arriesgado como el de Charlie. Imagínate que tienes que perseguir a un criminal y te tropiezas con tus pasadores y pierdes el rastro. No podría permitir que seas policía, por el bien de Forks.

Apenas terminó de hablar le pegué en el brazo- aunque no sintió nada probablemente- él se reía ante la imagen de mi con un uniforme de policía tropezando y cayéndome mientras se me escapaba un ladrón o algo parecido. Aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar reírme yo también, era un escenario que muy posiblemente sucedería si se me ocurría seguir la carrera de Charlie.

- Muy gracioso Jacob- dije medio enojada y medio riendo, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

- Ay Bella, no te molestes- me pidió el chico pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por mis hombros- dejando de lado que obviamente no vas a ser policía, sé que eres una mujer inteligente y que si te lo propones puedes estudiar lo que quieras y tener éxito – agregó y su cálido aliento impregnó mi respiración: olía a miel. Sus palabras me parecieron tan dulces como su efluvio. Sólo atiné a sonreírle con cariño.

- Gracias Jake

- Sólo digo la verdad- me contestó

Seguimos caminando en silencio por unos momentos. El calor de su cuerpo era reconfortante, seguro. ¿Sería mi reducido fondo para la universidad suficiente para pagar la matrícula de alguna cercana? Y al fin de cuentas, ¿qué quería estudiar? ¿Qué habilidades tenía? ¿En qué era buena? No me iba mal en el colegio, era una estudiante aceptable, mis notas estaban bien, pero, ¿a qué me inclinaba? Nada que implicara algún esfuerzo físico o números, en definitiva. ¿Literatura tal vez? No parecía una mala idea.

- ¿Y tú? Todavía te falta para terminar el instituto pero, ¿has pensado en algo? – lo miré de reojo, sonreía ligeramente

- Si

- Ah si?- cuestioné curiosa mirándolo- ¿qué cosa?

- Autos- respondió con seguridad

- Autos- repetí yo

- Sí, autos. Quiero poner un taller de autos… y de motos. Ya aprendí sobre ellas también- dijo guiñándome un ojo

- ¿Aquí en La Push?

- No, Seattle. Hay más potenciales clientes

- Si – contesté imaginándomelo y sonriendo – eso es algo que tu harías: autos

- Autos, lobos y Bella, la no policía… esa es la idea básica de mi vida- me miró algo más serio y yo sentí esos nervios típicos de cada vez que Jacob decía algo relacionado con nosotros como "nosotros".

- No crees que en Seattle notarían la presencia de un gran lobo color rojizo en medio de la calle? – dije para evitar un poco el "otro" tema

- Mmm… si, puede ser. Seré cuidadoso con las transformaciones- rió suavemente – pero igual quiero seguir viviendo en La Push… sólo trabajaría allá, en la ciudad. Tengo el deber de cuidar a mi gente aquí, este es mi lugar.

Que pasión le ponía a cada una de sus palabras. Yo admiraba secretamente eso de mi hombre lobo favorito: su pasión por la vida, por lo que quería, por lo que le importaba. Vivía a la punta de la emoción siempre, era increíble poder vivir así. Bueno, ¿qué podía esperar? Jacob, incluso dejando el lado lobuno, era un ser increíble.

- Creo que ya debes estar bordeando los 40 años… porque eso de ya tener tu proyecto de vida hecho, te aumenta muchos inviernos lluviosos a la cuenta.

El chico soltó una carcajada y el ambiente se iluminó y calentó sólo por el sonido de su risa. Me dio un apretón cariñoso con el brazo que aún mantenía alrededor mío.

- Cariño, ríndete. Soy mayor que tú. - dijo alegre y yo le saqué la lengua; ante esto, agregó sarcástico – Muy adulto.

- Sigo siendo mayor en el sentido estrictamente cronológico y eso nada lo va a poder cambiar.

- Vale, vale – contestó y yo negué con la cabeza. En el fondo éramos los dos demasiado niños, éste sería nuestro juego eterno.

De pronto, las palabras eternidad y Jacob juntas se me antojaron muy agradables, como si encajaran como dos piezas de rompecabezas, tal cual Jake y yo encajábamos también, como almas gemelas.

Sonreí sorprendida pero alegre. Autos, lobos y Bella, la no policía… talvez esa también podía ser la idea básica de mi vida, si la iba a compartir con el chico que estaba junto a mí. Mi corazón se saltó un latido, luego se aceleró y sentí que me sonrojaba. Algo acababa de hacer clic dentro mío y lo sabía; y por la forma en que Jacob me sonreía, parecía que él también.

El futuro ahora no era tan incierto, porque tenía la certeza de que siempre iba a brillar el sol, mi sol personal.

...............................................................................................................................

Hola. Estoy emocionada porque este es el primer fic que publico. Siempre me ha gustado escribir pero nunca había puesto nada aquí en fanfiction.

Amo la pareja de Jake y Bella y hay muy pocas historias de ellos en español así que me mandé con esta XD.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :) Me harían muy feliz con un review diciendome que tal les parecio, se aceptan tomatasos ;D


End file.
